Witch or Fairy?
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: When Bloom meets Stella for the first time instead of Stella being grateful for Bloom saving her life, she attacks Bloom and calls her a witch. This leads to Bloom entering Cloud Tower as a freshman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Winx Club. I am writing this fic for the fun of it and make no money off of this.

 **Warning** : some ooc-ness, cheesy lines, violence and some character bashing, if that offends you in anyway then please don't read this fic, no one is forcing you to read it. Rated T for violence and maybe some cussing.

Authors note: I really wanted to read a Winx Club fic where Bloom started out as a witch but later on realizes that she actually has more potential being a Fairy. Unfortunately I wasn't able to find exactly what I wanted so I decided to write my own. I really need a beta to look over my work and fix the mistakes that I make.

Witch or Fairy?

Chapter 1

Rabbits, Fairy's, and Ogre's?! Oh My!

A young girl of about sixteen with long red hair, big blue eyes and faire skin peddled down the streets of Gardenia on her red bike, easily avoiding pedestrians and traffic. She wore a short sleeve blue button up shirt, black jeans and blue and black shoes. The girls name is Bloom and as she pedaled along she quickly glanced down at the front of her bike to the attached basket. Smiling slightly as she looked at the flowers from her mothers store and a blue and white rabbit named Kiko that currently stood in the basket.

Kiko was enjoying the ride, feeling the wind in his fur and watching the sights pass by. Bloom on the other hand was lost in thought thinking about what had happened that day.

It was supposed to be Bloom's summer vacation, a time for her to sit back and relax. Maybe go on a trip with some friends but once again Bloom was stuck in Gardenia. She was expected to help in her mothers flower shop and the only trip in her future was the yearly family beach visit. While Bloom knew she should be happy for all the things she did have including; two loving parents, a roof over her head, food in her belly, the new bike her dad had gotten her, friends and even Kiko who sat in the front basket. Bloom couldn't help but pity herself a bit and that made her feel even worse.

Sighing Bloom noticed the park not to far away. Heading into the wooded area she came to a stop kicking out the stand. After getting off she grabbed Kiko from the basket and placed him on the ground. Bloom watched as Kiko hopped off to explore the area.

"Kiko don't go to far, ok" Bloom called out to Kiko watching until he was out of sight. Feeling a bit tired Bloom let out a yawn and made her way to a large tree. Sitting down she leaned back on it in hopes of taking a small nap.

It was as Bloom's eyes began to droop that she heard a loud noise. Eyes snapping open Bloom turned towards the trees and bushes to the left of her. As the bushes continued to rustle Bloom nervously got up. The bushes gave one final shake as a dark form jump out of it.

"Aaaaaah" surprised Bloom closed her eyes and let out a little scream arms brought up to shield her face. At the same time the dark form gave out its own high pitch scream.

Surprised Bloom cautiously opened one eye looking down at the creature only to realize it was Kiko, shaking erratically and whose fur was standing on end.

Bloom gave a little giggle and picked Kiko up giving him a hug "Oh Kiko you scared me. What are you doing making all that noise and jumping out of bushes." Kiko accepted the hug and once he was put back on the ground started to make several sounds while pulling on Bloom's pant leg and pointing in the opposite direction.

Giving a questioning look Bloom asked, "What's that? You want us to go home. But we haven't even been gone that long. Don't you want to explore a little more or maybe we can find a stick to play fetch with. Won't that be fun?" Kiko shook his head in a no gesture pulling on Blooms pant leg hoping to convince her they should leave.

As Bloom looked through the bushes to try and find a stick the right size to play fetch with a sudden loud crash was heard and the ground shook.

"Wow" Bloom cried out trying to keep her balance. " Is this an earthquake?" she wondered.

"Ok, I definitely know that wasn't you Kiko" Bloom nervously said looking in the direction the noise had come from. Kiko nodded his head in a yes gesture and once again pulled on Blooms pant leg trying to get her to leave the park.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee" a loud shriek pierce the air causing the hairs on the back of Blooms neck to stand on end.

"Oh no! It sounds like someone's in trouble, we have to go help Kiko." Bloom called out determinedly. Without another thought Bloom ran in the direction of the scream.

Kiko stood in the clearing a few seconds and face palming and grumbling to himself as if trying to say "couldn't we just run away or at the very least get help".

Running through the dense foliage Bloom came to a clearing in the park. Finding herself staring at a young girl around her own age with long blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly tan skin. She wore a short sparkling orange one-shoulder top, sparkling orange short shorts, and orange ankle high boots. In her hand she held a long blue scepter and the most amazing thing was that the girl had a pair of blue wings on her back as if she was some kind of pixie or fairy.

A giant yellow humanoid creature stood before the winged girl. He had beady eyes and wore brown overalls. His arms rose as if he was going to grab the girl.

"Mahahaa" the creature laughed out grabbing the girl and roughly throwing her against a large boulder. The girl's head hit the boulder and a cracking sound rang out in the clearing, the girl then fell to the ground seemly unconscious. As Bloom watched she noticed that as the girl fell her outfit changed its appearance into a long flowing orange dress.

The large yellow creature then bent down to picked up the blue scepter the girl had dropped. Looking down at the girl he sneered and said "not so tough now huh? If you had just handed over the scepter of Solaria to begin with you wouldn't have gotten so hurt" raising the scepter above his head the creature continued with saying " now I'm going to have to finish you off, or you know I might get in trouble." The creature prepared to give the final blow, he raised the scepter high above his head and swung down.

Unfreezing Bloom realized that the girl was in serious trouble and did the only thing she could think of. Yelling out "Hold it right there, don't you dare touch her you beast". As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. Here was this giant creature that had already easily beaten a girl around her size, what could she ever hope to do against a monster like this. Bloom gulp and watch the creature freeze the scepter inches away from the blond girls head. She felt sweat form on her brow.

"First of all I'm not a beast, I'm a ogre and second of all….." the so called ogre then release a savage roar and made a lounge for Bloom.

Bloom found her legs frozen in fear unable to move she held out her arms in front of her face and felt a warm feeling envelop her. Her hands started to tingle, the next thing she knew there was a flash of orange light and the ogre was blasted several feet away.

Startled by the blast of whatever it was that came from her hands Bloom stared down at them in wonder noticing that not only her hands but her whole body was glowing softly.

All of a sudden something grabbed Bloom's pant leg. Looking down she saw a horrible red creature about the size of a large cat biting at her pant leg trying to scratch her. Panicking Bloom fell, landing on her bottom and started to shake her leg trying to dislodge the evil little monster from her jeans.

Seeing his owner in distress Kiko sprang into action jumping up in the air in a kung-fu pose, Kiko dropped kicked the creature. Causing it to rip Bloom's pants leg and scurry off into the woods. Kiko swirled around and puff out his chest, little paws on his waist trying to give his best intimidating look. He was so busy he didn't notice another of the red monsters behind him getting ready to pounce.

At this time Bloom looked up and saw the creature approaching Kiko and grabbing the blue scepter the ogre had dropped Bloom ran to Kiko and swung it at the monsters head, once again that strange orange light appeared shining around Bloom and the scepter. Causing a flash of light to appear when the scepter struck the creature sending it flying into the distance.

Bloom exhausted at this point and breathing heavily gripped the scepter just a bit tighter preparing for the next attack from the monsters. Though the attack never came, instead the red creatures that had formed a semi circle in front of Bloom raised there heads in unison as if they could hear some sort of noise and then took off in the other direction.

As the last of the creatures left Bloom fell to her hands and knees and took several deep breaths. Bloom was completely exhausted but at the same time a warm feeling of power burned just underneath her skin. Bloom grip tightened on the scepter it felt so right holding it and she couldn't help but smile a bit.

All of a sudden Bloom let out a gasp realizing that she had almost forgotten the girl. Quickly rising to her feet with the scepters help Bloom ran over to the blonde girl who lay motionless.

Getting down on her knees Bloom carefully checked for a pulse finding one she signed in relief and then started to look for any visible injuries. Having a firefighter for a father Bloom knew the basics of first aid, check for a pulse, don't move the body in case of injuries to the neck and spine, then look for any visible injuries that could be life threatening. 'Oh right', Bloom thought to herself, 'I should call for some help'. Reaching into her pocket Bloom felt for her phone. Finding nothing there she began to check the rest of her pockets; all of which where empty, realizing that she must have left the device at home.

Without her phone her options where now limited. If Bloom left the girl in the park by herself those monster could come back to finish her off or even someone with less then good attentions could take her. But if Bloom stayed here she wouldn't be able to get the girl the medical attention she most likely needed. Perhaps if she could wake the girl up and if her injuries weren't that bad she could lead her out of the park then.

Reaching out and gently touching the girls shoulder Bloom called out "miss, can you hear me? Excuse me miss if you can hear me, please open your eyes." Bloom had no idea what to do at this point. To leave her to get help or to stay hoping that the girl would wake up. Bloom was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a slight gasp, peering down she saw that the girl's body had started to move slightly.

"Thank goodness your awake. Does anything hurt? You should be careful, are you okay?" Bloom started to babble in worry as the girl partially lifted herself up in a sitting position. Once again Bloom felt herself grip the blue scepter tightly. It was as Bloom was babbling that the nameless girl opened her eyes noticing her scepter in Blooms hand.

Bloom watched as the girls face twisted into a scowl. The girl got up and began speaking.

"...Witch...how dare you!" the girl whispered.

"Excuse me?" Bloom asked as she also got to her feet.

"You Witch! How dare you attack a princess of Solaria," the girl yelled out as a bright light surrounded her "not only that but to steal the scepter of Solaria".

Bloom took a step back in surprised as the light died down revealing the girl in her previous outfit of the one shoulder tank top and short shorts.

"Wait a second. I think there's been some kind of mistake! I never attacked you. I was just trying to help" Bloom called out. But the strange girl never replied instead she held out her right hand towards Bloom and yelled out "Sun Burst!"

As a bright light surrounded Bloom she felt a sharp burning pain travel throughout her it wasn't long until her vision turned black as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

A high squeaking noise could be heard throughout the clearing and as it continues Bloom slowly regained consciousness. Opening her eyes Bloom found herself looking up at the sky. She tried to move and felt a sharp pain travel down her body. Gasping she stopped moving and continue to look up at the sky. It was then that she heard that same squeaking noise that had woken her. Turning her head slightly she found herself looking at Kiko.

Kiko stood next to Bloom eyes filled with tears and his whole body shaking. Bloom gently reached out for Kiko, patty him on the head. Sighing she closed her eyes and rested against the ground for a few minutes. She moved herself into a sitting position on the ground. Kiko watched her with a worried expression and Bloom smiled down at him.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I think I'm okay. Now lets go home, okay." Bloom whispered to Kiko.

Bloom looked around and took notice of the clearing she was in. It was in shambles to put it nicely. Trees and large boulders had been upturned; the ground had several large gaping holes and what was left of the grass looked scorched.

Bloom felt a sharp pain from her forehead the image of a young girl with blonde hair, a yellow creature and a bright golden light came to mind.

'That girl' Bloom thought to herself fingers digging into the earth "that girl" Bloom muttered darkly.

Blooms attention shifted as she heard a high pitch squeak. Looking over Bloom saw Kiko, a terrified look on his face trembling reaching out. Bloom pulled Kiko into a tight embraced calming the rabbit down.

Bloom released Kiko and slowly stood up wincing in pain carefully leaving the clearing and heading towards her bike, thankful to see it was still there.

Kiko ran in front of Bloom and hopped into the bikes basket. Bloom managed to get herself onto the bike and started to peddle home. The trip back home was uncomfortable to say the least, but the wind in her hair felt good and had helped with Bloom's bad mood.

Reaching home Bloom got off her bike taking it around back and resting it against the wall of the house. Kiko jumped out of the basket and ran into the house ahead, while Bloom slowly made her way inside. Walking in Bloom saw her father's blonde hair over the newspaper he was reading and she heard her mother busily preparing what must be dinner in the kitchen

It was as she headed for the stairs that she heard her mothers voice call out " Bloom, would you be a dear and set the table, dinners almost done."

Bloom froze then headed towards the kitchen to grab some plates. As she was grabbing them she heard a crash as if something had been dropped on the floor. Bloom then heard her mother cry out " Bloom what in the world happened to you!"

Bloom blinked at her mother as her father stepped into the kitchen "what's all the ruckus about" pausing as he caught site of Bloom "Bloom what on earth happened!" Reaching out Blooms father Mike began to check his daughter for any obvious injuries. Although bruised and clothes in disarray Mike couldn't find any signs of injury. Holding up two fingers he asked, "Bloom how many fingers am I holding up?" Bloom pushed down her fathers hand and said "two" going back to get the dishes for dinner.

"Bloom you're obviously not okay" Vanessa spoke as Bloom turned to her and noticed the worried expression her mother was wearing.

It was as Bloom stared at her mother that the experiences and emotions of the day finally surfaced; the disappointment of her new bike, the anger at herself for her disappointment, the fear of those creatures, the wonder and happiness of using that power, the worry for the strange girl, the pain and hurt from the attack of that same girl. It all bubbled up to the surface and without realizing it she was crying and she couldn't stop. Mike and Vanessa reached out and gently hugged Bloom. Bloom began to cry even harder; felt so warm, it almost felt like…

* * *

Meanwhile in The Magix Dimension

Planet Magix

Cloud Tower the most prestigious school for young witches stood tall within the Magix Dimension and just like the tower the headmistress of Cloud Tower, Ms. Griffin was just as infamous. Standing at 6'1 with purple hair pulled up into a shape similar to a witches hat, pale greenish white skin, wearying heavy make up around her eyes and an ankle length dark purple dress with a high collar. Ms. Griffin is an intimating figure.

Even before Ms. Griffin became headmistress of Cloud Tower she knew the key to teaching young witches was power and knowledge. Two items that Ms. Griffin had in vast stores but currently as she sat in her office staring into a clouded crystal ball she lacked knowledge and it infuriated her.

Slamming her hands down on her desk which caused the many stacks of papers and books to come crashing to the floor. Ms. Griffin stood up quickly walking out of her office and heading down the maze like halls of Cloud Tower. As she walked the walls of Cloud Tower began to move, revealing new passageways while sealing previous visible ones. Cloud Tower itself is a living-breathing creature. The tower could be used against intruders and aid the students and staff.

Ms. Griffin as the headmistress was able control the tower at her whim but occasionally a student or few, would be a able to take control of a small part of the tower and currently three of Cloud Tower's most promising students where keeping secrets.

The spell that Ms. Griffin threw at the door in front of her sent a wave of dust and debris into the air. As the smoke cleared Ms. Griffin stood proudly in the doorway glaring into the room at the three young witches, each of who wore a nervous expression on her face.

"And what do you three think your doing?" Ms. Griffin asked as she watched all three girls avoid eye contact. The girl on the left had long brown hair that reach down to her ankles and yellow eyes. She wore a sleeveless indigo bodysuit, purple gloves and purple ankle boots. The girls name is Darcy a witch who is talented in both dark and mind magic. The girl on the right had blue frizzy hair and green eyes. She wore a maroon dress with matching leggings, fingerless gloves and boots. Stormy a witch talented in wind and storm magic. Ms. Griffin then turned her attention to the young witch in the center Icy perhaps the most promising young witch at Cloud Tower with long silver hair that was pulled into a ponytail she wore a dull navy blue one-piece suit, royal blue cape and boots of dark blue.

"Well stop standing there like a petrified silver-back deer," Ms. Griffin yelled out.

All three young witches' flinched but only two stepped back.

Icy a bit unsure stepped forward and began to speak " well you see Ms. Griffin we where just preparing for the start of the year. This year where sure well come up with a really nasty spell for the Red Fountain and Alfea school ball.

"Do you three really believe that I wouldn't be able to sense a portal spell? I had originally allowed you three to enter Cloud Tower early so that you could improve your spell brewing skills, which are lacking. Instead I find you three using restricted spells and not even having the mind to properly conceal them. Since you three seem so keen as to use spells you wont mind volunteering to help professor Ediltrude prepare for the beginning of the year.

"No way! Everyone knows professor Ediltrude leaves everything to the last minute" Story cried out.

Darcy whined and said "She usually makes the students she dislikes do her work for her."

"The last time I had to help her prepare I was in the infirmary for a week. I still feel sick whenever I'm near a rainbow spiral snail" Icy complained.

"Ms. Griffin please anything but that" the three witches pleaded.

"Not only will you help professor Ediltrude but afterwards you'll help Professor Bittersmoke with organizing the potions" Ms. Griffin continued.

"But" Story began only to be interrupted by Ms. Griffin.

"Then you'll help with the library, the dark art books recently refuse to stay on the shelf."

Ms. Griffin waited a few moments, seeing that none of girls where inclined to talk she asked "any other questions?"

The three young witches shock their heads.

"Good then be on your way," she told the girls using a shooing hand gesture.

The three witches ran out the door as fast as they could not wanting the head mistress to add any other punishments to there list of tasks.

Ms. Griffin watched them go waiting until she could sense them enter professor Ediltrude classroom. She then got to work. While the fact that the Trix were using a portal spell wasn't in its self upsetting. What was, was the fact that because of the influence the three had over this area Ms. Griffin had no idea where it had opened to. Not knowing what three young and talented witches were doing opening a portal could be dangerous. Ms. Griffin snapped her fingers using an diagnostic spell hoping to find out where the portal had been going. Unfortunately the spell failed, which either meant that somehow the Trix had gotten a hold of a high level portal spell with encryption or they had used the portal to send something outside the Magix dimension. Neither option was particularly good.

Thinking about it perhaps the only way to find out what the Trix were doing would be to open the portal and follow the residue that led from this room. Feeling a twitch appear above her forehead. Ms. Griffin grabbed her head and signed, she then opened a mental link with professor Ediltrude and Zarathustra "I'm stepping out of the tower to check on something you know what to do. Also make sure the Trix keep at their punishments until they can't move anymore."

Summing a large dark energy ball Ms. Griffin slammed it into the ground where the residue of the portal lay, causing Cloud Tower to shake and for a sliver of light to appear. The small sliver started to expand becoming a tear, then a hole and finally a portal.

Ms. Griffin signed and stepped through the portal and appearing in a small dark alleyway. Taking a deep breath of air Ms. Griffin found herself coughing on stale air that lacked any presence of magic. Eyes snapping wide open she gasped as she ran out of the alleyway looking at the mundane roads and automobiles that drove by on primitive wheels.

"This is" Ms. Griffin began. "Those foolish girls" she snarled. As Ms. Griffin looked around a foul scent reached her nose. 'This scent' Ms. Griffin thought 'a tracking troll.'

It was at this time that a young man talking adamantly into his phone bumped into Ms. Griffin.

"Oi you hag, watch where your going" he sneer at Ms. Griffin.

Ms. Griffin turned a cold glint in her eyes and a dark presence gathering around her. Lifting her hand she pointed at the foolish man, watching in glee as his ears grew to humorous size and his nose extended into a trunk. Seeing the man flee in fear lifted Ms. Griffin spirits a bit, but not by much. The world that she was on, the world that those foolish girls had sent a troll is Earth. A planet that had lost its magic after all the magical creature of this world where lost.

Stomping down the sidewalk Ms. Griffin cast a locating spell on the magic residue that the troll had left behind. One good thing about this world was that because it had no magic it was extremely easy to pick up another magical creatures trail. Ms. Griffin continued on her way, not paying any attention to the world inhabitants who fearfully scurried out of her way. As Ms. Griffin continued on her way the scenery around her began to change from small business to quaint houses. It was as she continued turning down one street than another that she heard a loud crash and a scream up ahead, it was followed by a deep growl.

Figuring that she had finally found the beast and seeing that no one was around Ms. Griffin cast a flight spell and flew off down the street. Coming to a stop in front of a house with a large gaping whole in its side.

Jumping into the house Ms. Griffin prepared a dark energy ball launching it at the large blue tracking troll. As the attack hit the creature it was blasted into the wall behind it.

Ms. Griffin paused to look at her surroundings. Off to her right was a tall blonde haired man with blue eyes next to him was a shorter woman with chin length brown hair and green eyes. Non-magical beings Ms. Griffin determined. They'd have to be dealt with after the troll. Ms. Griffin huffed and heard a crack sound from the recently fallen wall. The hulking blue body sprang at Ms. Griffin who prepared to launch another attack. Shooting off a dark beam at the intended target, it was blocked by a small red creature that fell to the ground as a smocking heap.

"Tch" Ms. Griffin scolded, 'ghouls' she thought to herself. This made things a bit more difficult. Ms. Griffin looked around her noticing over a dozen ghouls surrounding her and the two non-magical earthlings. While defeating the ghouls themselves was an easy task, it was the fact that Ms. Griffin had to accomplish it without causes harm to the earthling to the right of her.

The law's that forbid a magical creature to interfere with a planet that doesn't have magic was severe. Only witches, wizards and fairy with special permission could use magic on non-magical worlds. While Ms. Griffin could get away with entering this world by claiming to be trying to capture the beast in front of her, the punishment if she accidentally or on purpose harmed one of this world inhabitants would be severe. Ms. Griffin clenched her teeth and threw up a barrier causing the surrounding ghouls that had leaped at her to be thrown back as they struck it. Trying to think of what to do next Ms. Griffin failed to notice the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs to her left.

It wasn't until she heard a gasp and a shout of "mom, Dad" that she realized her mistake. There was another occupant in the house. Turning towards a red headed girl on the stairs she failed to notice the troll rush forward using both fists to smash into the shield, shattering it.

Scolding she jumped back realizing to late that the troll had no interest in her but instead the two cowering earthling to her right. As the troll charged and Ms. Griffin could only watch a red light appeared. Sweeping through the house the force of it easily knocked back the troll and ghouls.

Ms. Griffin watched in shock as the red energy rolled off the young girl on the stairs. The redhead glared at the magical creatures that lay stunned on the floor shouting " don't you dare even think about touching them" she let out another blast of red energy efficiently knocking out both the troll and ghouls. Ms. Griffin mouth hung open in shock, the sheer power the child before her had was incredible. Closing her mouth with a click she relaxed her features and looked at the beast on the floor. She then cast a powerful teleporting spell sending the lot to a sealed chamber in Cloud Tower. She'd deal with the pest later for now she had more pressing matters to deal with.

Ms. Griffin eyed the two earthlings that were obviously the red heads parents. The two of them cast nervous glances Ms. Griffins way, then hurried over to their daughter checking to see that she was okay.

Ms. Griffin sighed and looked at the mess left behind. Snapping her fingers a crackle of magic crashed over the house, quickly repairing the destruction caused by the troll. Now that the house was fixed it was time to deal with the more troublesome part. Ms. Griffin pointed at the coffee table in front of her, summoning a tea set with cookies. She then sat down on the sofa and picked up one of the many cups of tea, adding a few lumps of sugar she stirred then took a sip. Looking over at the quiet family she said "well aren't you going to join me, where are your manners."

The man took a step forward and said "now see here, I'm not sure why your here but your an uninvited guest..."

"And I'm not sure who invited those beast but if you prefer there presence over mine I'm more than happy to bring them back" Ms. Griffin told the man with a glare.

"No, that wont be necessary Ms.…" the brown haired woman said her arms wrapped around her daughter.

"Ms. Griffin, I'm the headmistress of Cloud Tower a school for witches" Ms. Griffin told them proudly.

"Witches" the man balked.

'Typical' Ms. Griffin thought watching the man's reaction. Her gaze then fell to the red head and she was curious to see a look of interest on the girls face.

"Witches?" The girl asked, "you mean like real witches that cast spells and make potion."

"Yes yes the very same" Ms. Griffin answered and continued "what do you think just happened right now."

"That's impossible" the man exclaimed.

"You say that after being attacked by a troll and your own daughter just using magic herself" the statement caused the man to shut up, a displeased expression appearing on his face.

"What is it that you want?" the woman asked.

"Not much, for now I would very much like you to all sit down and then I can explain some things to you" Ms. Griffin told the family.

The husband and wife exchanged a look but slowly along with their daughter came over to the coffee table, taking a seat on the sofa across from Ms. Griffin.

The man pointed to himself and said "Mike."

The woman followed his example and said "I'm Vanessa"

The teenage girl jumped up and held out her hand "and I'm Bloom, nice to meet you." The girl's father then quickly pulled Bloom back onto the sofa.

Ms. Griffin put her tea down and said, " now that introductions are out of the way I can explain why I am here. The reason why I'm here is because of a portal that opened in the realm of Magix."

"Magix, what's that" Bloom asked.

"A magical realm known as Magix dimension, my school also can also be found there. As I was saying I noticed the portal and realized that it had been recently used," Ms. Griffin explained.

'No need to let them know it was actually in her school and was created by three of her students' Ms. Griffin thought to herself. "Fearing the worse I stepped through the portal, coming to your realm and to planet Earth. I quickly picked up the trail of that beast and followed it here."

"So now what?" Mike asked.

"Excuse me" Ms. Griffin said.

"You found the creature and dealt with it. So there's no reason for you to be here anymore," the man stated.

Ms. Griffin gave the man a bland look and explained, " usually I would erase your memories of the event but I am presented with a interesting prospect."

"And what is that?" Vanessa asked.

Ms. Griffin stared at Vanessa and said "your daughter" she began noticing how Vanessa hugged Bloom even tighter.

"And what does that mean?" Mike asked

"It means your daughter has magical powers. Something that hasn't been seen from this world in over a decade, not only that but she is very powerful" Ms. Griffin explained.

"And?" Mike asked.

"And I have a proposition for you" Ms. Griffin told the small family.

"What?" both Vanessa and Mike began.

Ms. Griffin stood up and explained "Like I said before I am the headmistress of Cloud Tower, it's the most prestigious school for young witches in the Magix dimension."

"You can't be serious" Mike said as he stood up angrily.

"Like I said your daughter is very powerful, she'll need training." Ms. Griffin said.

"As a witch! No, that's not happening" Mike said crossing his arms.

Ms. Griffin eye twitched as she continued, "Is it the idea of your daughter having magical powers or that she's a witch, that bothers you so."

"That's, of course not, Bloom will always be my little girl." Mike exclaimed.

"Mike" Vanessa started.

Mike turned to his wife and said, "No, there's no way I'm letting Bloom go to some witches school in only god knows where."

"So I'm a witch?" Bloom asked Ms. Griffin curiously.

Ms. Griffin took the time to look Bloom over. Instead of seeing a terrified or upset teen that had just witnessed a traumatic event Bloom looked curious if not a bit excited. That kind of attitude was good for a witch. Ms. Griffin thought 'yes a very powerful one at that'.

"Bloom" Mike began.

"No dad, listen earlier…earlier today I was attacked" there was gasp from Vanessa as Bloom revealed this. "It was a girl with wings."

Ms. Griffin eyebrow rose slightly 'a fairy' she thought.

"She was being attacked by this big yellow creature. I somehow used those powers, just like the ones I used earlier and saved her but then she attacked me. She also…. she also said I was a witch." Bloom explained.

"Bloom" Vanessa began.

At this point Ms. Griffin interrupted "I think you misunderstand. Being a witch isn't necessarily a bad thing. Like all things there are both good and evil. Being a witch is about the power that an individual possessive and the way they are able to access that power."

"Is that true." Vanessa asked.

"Of course" Ms. Griffin replied.

"So what your saying is that if I go to your school I can learn how to use magic," Bloom asked.

"Of course" Ms. Griffin answered.

There was a long stretch of silence as the occupants of the room let the information sink in.

Bloom then turned to her parent's "mom, dad I want to go to this school."

"Oh Bloom" Vanessa said as Mike asked "Why?"

"I want to be able to protect myself and I want to be able to protect you too," Bloom determinedly told them.

Ms. Griffin cringed at the sentiment. While it wasn't unheard of, witches usually practiced magic for there own personal gain. Whether it was for power or revenge.

Turning to Ms. Griffin Bloom asked the witch, "so when do we start?"

"Tomorrow" Griffin as she began to head towards the door "it will give you time to pack and prepare."

"That soon?" Vanessa asked as Mike asked, "Can't it wait?"

"The semester will be starting in a weeks time. Bloom though is incredibly far behind in the basics of being a witch. During this time I help train Bloom so she will be on equal footing with the freshman starting this year." Ms. Griffin explained.

"Mom dad" Bloom pleaded with her parents.

"If this is what you want" Vanessa said.

"You have to call everyday" Mike told Bloom.

"3 times a week at least" Vanessa corrected Mike.

Ms. Griffin huffed as she listen to the three, "there's no need to act as if you'll never see her again. There are holidays and the such," She told them.

Blooms mother gave a watery smile to the witch. Turning her gaze to Bloom Ms. Griffin told her "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning Bloom."

The family gave no indication it had heard and Ms. Griffin continued on her way out the door into the cool nights air. Sighing Ms. Griffin created a portal and walk through. She had to get back to Cloud Tower as soon as possible; there was some heavy punishment that needed to be dealt out.

The end

Hello readers, this is lilLovelyanime and this is my second winx club fic. If you haven't seen my first yet its called "So it was a Dream?". I actually started writing this fic first but it's just been taking me longer to finish this one XP. Anyways please tell me what you think about this fic in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Winx Club. I am writing this fic for the fun of it and make no

money off of this.

 **Warning** : some ooc-ness, cheesy lines, violence and some character bashing, if that offends you in anyway then please don't read this fic, no one is forcing you to read it. Rated T for violence and maybe some cussing.

Note: So I'm putting this fic up now but I'm pretty sure they're a few mistakes here and there. If you see any let me know. I'll come back later and make corrections.

Just to remind people at this point in time Brandon and Sky have switched places. So Brandon is Sky and Sky is Brandon.

* * *

Witch or Fairy

Ch2 roommates and specialists

Cloud Tower the most prestigious school for young witches stood tall on the planet of Magix its very aurora blocked out the sun. While the school was know for its dreary appearance and presence it could be considered that on this day it was just a little brighter and its presence wasn't as suffocating. The reason for this was the accumulated new blood that had entered the school. The new freshman that had been arriving at the dreary tower brought a bit more life to the scene. The fact that these young freshmen would lose their current chipper attitudes was an entirely different matter.

As more students arrived they headed deeper into the tower all gathering in the Amphitheater. While the Amphitheater had no assigned seating it was a tradition for the older students to take the seats at the top while the freshman had to take seats near the bottom. This allowed for the older students to look down on the freshmen's and keep an eye out for anything interesting.

For one particular redheaded freshman the seating was a very stressful event. Bloom sat back in her chair trying to appear relaxed and disinterested in her current surrounding. About a week ago Bloom had found out that she is in fact a witch and the person who had told her is the Headmistress of this school Headmistress Griffin. Ms. Griffin had suggested that Bloom leave for Cloud Tower immediately.

The reason for this was that Bloom was woefully unprepared to enter the world of witchcraft. So for the past week Bloom had been learning the basics of potions and spells. But what Headmistress Griffin had forgotten or more likely had left Bloom to figure out on her own was the etiquette of being a witch. During the week of her remedial lesson, Bloom had run into a number of students of Cloud Tower who had permission to enter the school early. Through them Bloom had learned the basics of living and dealing with other witches.

As Bloom continued to sit it wasn't long until the seats next to her where filled. Not long after this a deathly silence fell over the room and Bloom realized the large podium or stage that the students faced had lit up. Sitting a bit straighter Bloom watched in interest as a door opened on the dark pillar in front of her.

A few seconds passed and Professor Ediltrude a tall woman with pale skin, black and white hair and black eyes stepped out. Ms. Ediltrude taught hexes and Bloom had gotten to know her during her remedial lessons, she was a strict but fair Professor.

Behind Professor Ediltrude stood her sister and fellow Professor, Zarathustra whom had dark teal hair and dark eyes. Zarathustra taught classes on Mayhem. As the two came forward one stood to the left and other the right leaving a wide space in the center. It was then that Headmistress Griffin arrived walking passed the other professors.

As she came to a stop Headmistress Griffin spoke, "Welcome young witches. As you all know Cloud Tower is the most prestigious school for both the dark arts and witches. Young witches who come here learning the art of witchcraft. From how to hex your enemies, curing deadly curses and diseases, to dark summing and its application in the todays world, all these things are taught and more. While not all of you will make it to the end of the year those of you who do will be one step closer to being the darkest and greatest witch you can be."

Pausing for a moment Headmistress Griffin took that moment to look out at all the new students and continued on, "now before I let you go and get yourselves settled. I have some interesting news to share. Cloud Tower has participated in many events over the years and recently we have been invited to participate in a new event in the hopes of bringing a more unified front."

Once again Headmistress Griffin paused her speech as she allowed the whisperings to die down she then explained, "An event I will reveal during our mandatory lunch."

Finishing her speech Headmistress Griffin turned on her heels and walked out of the room, the professors following right behind her.

Bloom like many of the other first years watched her go with both wonder and fear.

Bloom though snapped herself out of it and slipped away from the others. It didn't sit well with Bloom the way that some of the senior students looked at the freshmen. So Bloom thought it would be best to head back to her room.

As a bonus for coming to Cloud Tower a week early for remedial lessons, Bloom now had an idea of how to get around. Or she now understood how Cloud Tower itself liked to change the paths and walkways around others. Headmistress Griffin had explained that talented witches could control the tower to get around.

Bloom had already been given her assigned room, now all she needed to do was meet her new roommates. Bloom just hope they could all get along…

Bloom signed as she reached the hallway too her room. Continuing on Bloom opened her door and walked inside, only to find her foot catching on something. Causing Bloom to fall to the ground with a thump.

"Ow"Bloom cried out and looked behind her to see what she had tripped over.

Bloom then found herself staring at two girls around her age, who lay in a heap on the floor staring unseeingly ahead.

Getting up Bloom moved over to the girls and gently lifted the smaller of the two girls head. The girl has chin length red hair, grey eyes and pale skin.

Gently inspecting the girl Bloom saw a glint of something surrounding her and gasped. Bloom then turned to the other girl who had long green hair and green eyes. Seeing that same glint around the second girl Bloom signed and cast a counter spell. It only took a few seconds for the girls on the floor to start moving.

Looking at the two girls Bloom asked, "Are you okay?"

The redhead looked at Bloom, smiled and said. "Yes, thank you. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come along?"

The other girl stood up and muttered, "Yeah, thanks." Before walking away to grab a duffle bag over by the right wall.

Bloom smiled at the red head, "No problem, happy to help. Although you wouldn't have been stuck for two long. The professors do mandatory room inspections. They would have eventually found you," Bloom explained.

"Yeah… Eventually…" the redhead muttered.

"Hey, who are you anyway?" The green hair girl asked darkly.

"Oh, um I guess I haven't introduce myself yet." Bloom muttered to herself then smiled widely as she said, "Anyways, I'm Bloom your roommate. Nice to meet you!"

"Wait? Another roommate?! I thought Mirta and I where sharing this room?" Questioned the green haired girl.

"Rooms usually have three students to them." Bloom explained.

"But there's only two beds," the green haired girl pointed out as she gestured too the two beds on either side of the room.

Bloom look around and then smacked her head, "whoops, I forgot."

Waving her hand in the air, the wall in front of all three girls shifted and shimmered. All of a sudden a bed, dresser, trunk, desk and chair appeared on the newly formed second story of the room.

Going over to the staircase Bloom walked up halfway and said, "I was practicing my levitation and illusion spells."

"And why do you get the top floor?" The Green haired girl asked.

"Now now," the girl identified as Mirta said. "First come first serve, as they say." Turning to Bloom, Mirta explained. "As you heard I'm Mirta and this here is Lucy."

Lucy huffed and threw her bag onto a bed. As she riffling through it Lucy pulled out random things. Lucy then headed towards the wardrobe by her bed pausing as it started to shake.

Letting out a gasp Lucy took a step back.

Hearing Lucy's gasp both Mirta and Bloom turned to the girl wearing identical looks of concern.

"Is something wrong?" Mirta asked Lucy.

Lucy looked over to Mirta and sneered. She then looked nervously back at the wardrobe and noticed that it wasn't shaking.

"Everything fine," Lucy ground out as she stepped in front of the wardrobe and grabbed its handle. As Lucy flung the door open she let out a high pitch scream as something blue and white shot out of her wardrobe latching onto her face and muffling her screams.

"Lucy?!" Mirta shouted out in concern

"Oh no! Kiko!" Bloom cried out at the same time.

"Mmf mf mff!" Came Lucy muffled cries, as she tried to pry the fuzzy something that had latched itself to her face. Ripping the fuzzy thing from her face Lucy held it up in the air as if she was prepared to throw it to the ground.

"Wait!" Bloom cried out

"What?!" Lucy shouted.

"Its just Kiko." Bloom explained as she slowly walked over to Lucy and took the ball of fuzz from aggravated teen.

"What is that thing?" Lucy asked.

"Like I said, Kiko. He's a rabbit." Bloom explained.

"It's disgusting." Sneered Lucy.

"It's so cute!" Mirta cried out. Mirta then grabbed Kiko and gave him a hug.

"You can't be serious?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"I got him for my last birthday." Bloom told Mirta.

"Lucky! My mom allergic, so no pets in our family." Mirta said sadly.

"That's so sad." Bloom said.

"Yeah," Mirta agreed.

"What is he doing here?" Lucy demanded to know.

"Well he would have gotten lonely if I left him at home." Explained Bloom.

"Lonely? You do realize that its against the rules to have pets at Cloud Tower." Lucy explained, "You'll get expelled or worst get me expelled."

"What?! I didn't hear anything about that?" Bloom said.

"Well you cant be expecting us to keep this a secret?!" Lucy declared.

"Lucy…" Mirta began to say warily.

All of a sudden Lucy demeanor changed and a sly smirk appeared on her face, "of course if you promise to do everything I say, I'm, we can keep your little secret."

"Lucy, really?" Mirta asked.

"What?! If where going to be putting our necks out for her we should at least get something in return." Lucy explained.

"Lucy, where roommates now. We should all just get along." Mirta said as she tried to reason with her friend.

"Get along?" Lucy asked.

Turning to Bloom with a smile on her face Mirta said, "of course well keep Kiko a secret. He's so cute and fluffy," Mirta gushed as she buried her face into Kiko's fur.

"Thanks you guys. That means a lot to me." Bloom said.

"Yeah yeah, sure." Lucy muttered.

"By the way, you guys got here fast. I thought I had Cloud Tower map down but for you guys to have been here before me. Did some of the seniors tell you about the shortcuts." Bloom explained Impressed.

Both Mirta and Lucy looked over at Bloom. Lucy sneered while Mirta flushed a bit and then set Kiko down on the ground.

"Um not exactly," Mirta muttered.

"We where planning to put our stuff away before the assembly but while we where deciding on who got what bed we…" Mirta began saying and trailed off at the end.

"Someone cast a spell on us from behind." Lucy finished and then said, "considering you're here I'm guessing we missed the morning assembly."

"Oh um yeah." Bloom confirmed then reassured the two witches, "but if it makes you feel any better the assembly this morning was just a standard welcoming speech. The only really important thing we were told is that lunch is mandatory and Headmistress Griffin is going to be revealing some sort of new event where suppose to take part in."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked excitingly. "Maybe it's the start of the year assignment."

"The start of the year assignment?" Bloom asked uncertainly, "What's that?"

"I doubt it's that Lucy. I mean that's been an unofficial tradition for years now." Mirta told Lucy then turned to Bloom and explained. "Like most schools Cloud Tower has its own events and tradition one of the more popular one is the start of the year assignment or the Alfea and Red Fountain ball. Its basically where anyone from 2nd years to seniors can submit there idea's and then the best one will be chosen. The winner or winners are then given the honor of casting the first major spell of the year."

"It's such an honor," Lucy said excitedly. "They say that whoever idea gets chosen is a shoe-in for top student." Lucy then turned to Mirta and said, "Maybe the new event will be the participation of 1st years."

Bloom thought about that and said "considering Headmistress Griffin said it was a new event, it sounds like its something completely new."

"Tsk, can't you let a girl dream a little?" Lucy muttered as she crossed her arms and looked down at the floor.

"Anyway," Mirta said butting in, "how about we finish unpacking and getting settled. Afterwards we can all go to lunch together."

"Fine," Lucy groaned as she walked back over to her wardrobe.

"Sounds like a plan." Bloom agreed.

As Bloom walked back over to her bed she picked up Kiko and held him to her chest in a hug. Bloom had hoped to get along with her new roommates and while Mirta seemed like an easy person to get along with…Lucy on the other hand…may take some time to get used too.

* * *

As the girls sat around one of the tables in the schools cafeteria, Bloom found herself playing with her food. Meeting your new roommates and expecting some big announcement at lunch was enough to make Bloom lose her appetite.

Bloom looked over to her right and watched Mirta pick at her own food. It seemed that Bloom wasn't the only one nervous. Although when Bloom looked to Lucy who sat next to Mirta, she could only be impressed with how relaxed and at home Lucy seemed to be.

The week that Bloom had been at Cloud Tower most of her time had been spent learning the basics on how to be a witch. While Headmistress Griffin had been more than supportive and encouraging, Bloom wasn't stupid she knew that there was more to being a witch than spells and brewing. It was as if witches had this aura that surrounded them. Bloom was positive that she didn't have that. But then again it looked like Mirta didn't possess that aura either and Lucy own aura seemed a bit weak or at least it was compared to the seniors. In that case perhaps the aura that surrounded a witch was something that was learnt or grew stronger as they grew.

Bloom looked down at her plate thinking. Bloom wasn't sure if she fit in at Cloud Tower. Like she had told Mirta it wasn't uncommon for the upperclassman witches to hex and curse freshmen. In fact Bloom had been hexed several times so far. The worst being when she had been turned into a frog for a couple of hours. Eventually Headmistress Griffin had found her and after turning her back had given an in depth lecture on breaking and counteracting a hex.

As far as Bloom could tell it seemed that the witches of Cloud Tower where all loners. Often it seemed the only reason they grouped together was because of safety in numbers. Witches who grouped together where more unlikely to be attacked by seniors, this probably had to deal with the fact that if a senior cast a spell on a freshman she was leaving herself wide open. So if freshmen grouped together in two's or three's a senior often became a bit wary of their chances.

Bloom thought about it for a few seconds. Lucy was still a bit, off putting but Mirta seemed nice. And maybe Lucy would grow on Bloom as they got to know each other.

Bloom let out a sigh. The truth was, that it was actually really lonely. While Bloom could understand the logic of freshmen witches grouping together for protection, Bloom herself didn't care about that. All Bloom wanted was a friend, someone she could tell her problems too and who would be able to tell her it was going to be alright.

Bloom looked over to Mirta once more and steeled her resolve. The first step to a friendship is talking. Bloom didn't want to pry into Mirta and Lucy life though.

"So what exactly is the Alfea and Red Fountain ball?" Bloom asked.

There was a few seconds of silence as Mirta and Lucy just stared at Bloom. The silence though was broken as Lucy snorted and Mirta shushed the girl.

Turning to Bloom, Mirta explained. "The Alfea and Red Fountain ball is an event that's held sometime during the first week of the Alfea school year. The Red Fountain specialist are invited to Alfea for a welcoming dance and the specialist usually have some sort of gift for the Alfea girls.

"So the first spell of the year is?" Bloom questioned

"Cloud Tower's start of the year event and a tradition." Lucy explained, "Like it was explained before the best idea is chosen from the upper classmen. The classman or classmen who come up with the best idea are given the honor of casting the spell."

"Basically everyone comes up with an idea on how to ruin the Alfea and Red Fountain ball." Mirta explained

"Oh." Bloom said in realization.

A few seconds pass by and bloom asked " so what's Alfea and Red Fountain?"

Bloom turned as she heard a choking sound and saw Lucy choking on her sandwich. Mirta slapped the young witch on her back until Lucy coughed up a chunk of bread that had gotten stuck in her throat.

Lucy then turned to bloom and asked, "what are you from the sticks? How can you not know what Alfea and Red Fountain are?"

"Well…" Bloom nervously began.

"Didn't your parents talk about the schools or maybe even your friends?" Mirta asked

"Well no." Bloom answered.

"Hey, I was just thinking but could it be that your new blood?" Lucy asked.

The table fell into silence with Lucy question.

Until Bloom broke the silence as she asked, "what's new blood?"

At Bloom's question Lucy face planted on the table just avoiding her plate.

Mirta smiled and explained, "new bloods is the term used when a witch is born in a family that's never produced a witch or fairy before."

"A fairy…" Bloom muttered darkly.

Mirta and Lucy noticed the dark expression on Bloom's face and felt a chill run down their spines. But just as fast as it appeared it vanished and a smile appeared on Bloom's face.

"I don't think there's anyone in my family that can use magic," Bloom admitted.

Mirta was the first to respond. "Sounds like new blood to me."

"Is being new blood good," Bloom asked nervously.

"In its own way." Lucy muttered.

"What do you mean?" Bloom questioned.

" Powers are usually passed down hereditary, so there's often a certain expectation in what your powers will be and what you'll excel in." Lucy explained.

"Right," Mirta agreed. "Like witches in my family excel in illusions but my mother prefers potion brewing. So it was looked down upon when she opened a potion shop."

"New bloods are lucky because there aren't any expectations put on them." Lucy explained. "So they can enter any field or even switch their specialization later on.

"I see." Bloom replied as she thought about it. It was probably for the best that she was new blood in that sense. She certainly didn't know enough about magic to already know what she wanted to do with her life with it. Mirta mentioned potion brewing but what other fields where there that witches could get a job in.

"Oh right," mirta began startling Bloom out of her thoughts. "We still haven't answered your questions about Alfea and Red Fountain. Basically Cloud Tower isn't the only school on Magix. Fairly close by are the schools, Alfea a school for fairies and Red Fountain a school for specialist.

"Alfea is a school for fairies…" Bloom asked.

"Yep." Mirta confirmed and then asked, "something wrong?"

Bloom shook her head and replied "no, everything's fine. Anyway what are specialist?"

"Red fountain is basically a hero school, you know where young men from royal families, nobles and generic hopefuls go to receive training." Lucy explained.

"I see…" Bloom muttered. "That actually sounds really cool!"

"I also heard that the guys who go there are super cute!" Mirta said.

Lucy snorted and said "yeah, not that it matters for us."

"How so?" Bloom asked as Mirta looked down at her plate.

"The specialist are only interested in the fairies of Alfea, they would never date a witch from Cloud Tower." Lucy explained.

"That cant be true?" Bloom questioned.

"That's just how it is." Lucy said.

"But…" Bloom began only to stop as she noticed the silence of the cafeteria. Looking around Bloom noticed that everyone had turned to look at the stage in the room. Looking over there Bloom noticed Headmistress griffin and a few of the professors.

Looking at Headmistress Griffin, Bloom couldn't help but notice her stiff shoulders and the scowled on her face.

"Hey, doesn't Headmistress Griffin seem a bit upset." Bloom whispered to Mirta.

"Isn't that just how she always looks," Mirta whispered back.

"Shhhh," Lucy shushed them.

"As you remember from earlier, I had explained that I would reveal an event that the witches of Cloud Tower will be taking part in." Headmistress Griffin began as she stepped forward gaining the full attention of those present in the cafeteria.

"Recently the headmaster of Red Fountain has shown interest in increasing relations between are two schools. To further this agenda the witches of Cloud Tower have been…" Headmistress Griffin paused for a second and Bloom could have swore that the Headmistress had cringed in that moment. " The witches will be joining the specialist of Red Fountain for a soiree," Headmistress Griffin finished.

The cafeteria was suddenly filled with the muttering of teenage witches.

"What?" someone said.

"Is this mandatory?" another questioned.

"Oh man I knew I should have done something with my hair." Someone cried out.

"Is this a joke?" sneered a senior.

"But I haven't even taken a shower yet." Was the distressed cry of another.

"This is outrageous!" A witch screeched

"I wish I hadn't eaten. I feel like I'm going to throw up." Someone groaned.

"Enough!" Headmistress Griffin shouted out, "this is a mandatory event. You will all head outside and board one of the buses. Now go!"

As groans filled the air, Bloom followed the other witches out of Cloud Tower to find a long row of buses. As Bloom looked at the buses trying to decide which one too board a hand patted her on the shoulder. Turning around Bloom found Mirta smiling at her.

Mirta pointed too one of the buses and said, "how about that one."

"Sounds good to me," Bloom responded with a smile, following Mirta and Lucy to one of the buses.

As the three girls sat down Bloom looked around at the other faces around them.

"This is a bit exciting, don't you think?" Mirta suddenly asked.

"No." Lucy disagreed.

"But weren't you saying before how the specialist only hang out with the girls from Alfea? This is your chance isn't it?" Bloom questioned.

"Tsk, as if the specialist would be interested in any of us." Lucy said then mumble under her breath, "like they would ever be interested in me."

"I'm sure it will be fun. It sounds like the girls from Cloud Tower don't get to interact with the specialist. This will be a chance to form bonds and make new friends!" Bloom exclaimed.

"That's right you just have to stay positive." Mirta agreed.

"Urg, all this positive thinking is upsetting my stomach." Lucy claim as she leaned forward gripping her stomach.

As the girls kept talking and joking with each other, a few rows behind them a group of witches watched them with sneers on their faces.

* * *

Arriving at the Red Fountain school for specialist the buses came to a stop and the Cloud Tower students started to exit the buses. As the first students got out of the buses they took the time to look around. Noticing the towering building that was the school in front of them and forest that surrounded it. It wasn't long before the young witches noticed the row of young men all wearing the same blue and white uniform.

"So those are the specialist?" an exited freshman asked.

"Their sort of cute." Another commented

"Ew, who knew you liked the hero type." A witch joked.

While the muttering of the witches continued a young red haired witch turned to her dark hair friend and asked, "where's Bloom."

"Who cares." Lucy answered.

* * *

As Bloom continued walking she couldn't help but feel a strange sense of deja vu. As she passed the same stone statue and the same two witches who leant against it for the second time Bloom came to a chilling conclusion.

Gathering a bit of energy into her hands Bloom released it while shouting the words, "dispel."

The scene around Bloom quickly melted away. Red fountain and its grounds quickly disappeared and in its place was an ocean of tree's that blocked out the sky.

"Oh man," Bloom muttered to herself. "For all the curses, hexes and counters I had to learn in remedial classes I really wish they had taught me a locating or navigation spell."

Sighing Bloom rolled her shoulders and continued on. "Well I know what I'm going to be looking up in the schools library when I get back."

* * *

Back at Red Fountain the witches of Cloud Tower had been divided up into groups that contained at least two specialist's. The specialist where currently showing the young witches around the school.

But not every specialist was giving the witches of Cloud Tower a tour. Two such specialist where currently carrying several boxes.

"This sucks," a specialist with brown hair and brown eyes whined as he watched another specialist chat up a witch from Cloud Tower.

"Well next time maybe you shouldn't sleep during professor Piero lecture," the blonde haired and blue eye specialist told his companion.

"Well maybe if professor Piero lectures weren't so boring I wouldn't fall asleep. Not that your one to talk. You were snoring away right next to me." The brunette responded.

"Yes but I'm not complaining about being punished," the blonde explained.

Sighing the brunette warily looked at his blonde haired companion and said "it's at times like these that I wonder if you even like girls. So is there something you want to tell me?"

"You know why I can't date anyone," the blonde muttered darkly.

"Hey hey, it's just dating. It's not like your committing to anything," the brunette said.

"So I should string along some girl, then drop her later on?" The blonde questioned.

"Well when you put it that way," the brunette muttered. A smile then appeared on the brunette's face as he said " how about this then. I order you to go on a date."

The blonde raised an eyebrow as he questioned, "You order me?"

"That's right. As Sky prince of Eraklyon, I order you to go on a date with a girl. I mean you are my squire." Sky said with a wink.

The blonde let out a loud laugh. "I see; well if my prince so commands then I guess I'll have to do it."

"That a boy Brandon." Sky joked.

The two continued on until a group of witches appeared in front of them. Sky stopped and winked at the girls while saying "ladies" in a flirtatious greeting.

The group of witches giggled as they walked past.

Brandon frowned a bit and asked, "Aren't you dating that princess Stella?"

"Yeah," Sky confirmed then asked."Why?"

"Well it's just that, wont she be upset about the flirting?" Brandon questioned as he thought about his own experiences with women.

Sky gave Brandon a sad look then explained. "Not every woman keeps her boyfriend on a tight leash. Stella and I have an understanding. Flirting's okay but nothing more. It also helps that we both really like flirting."

"Truly you two are a shining example to couples everywhere." Brandon declared.

"You know it," laughed Sky "Anyway on the subject of Stella…"

"Oh no, what now," Brandon moaned.

"Hey its nothing bad, Stella just happened to mention one of girls she's sharing an apartment with." Brandon began to explain.

"No." Brandon said.

Sky sighed and then pleaded to Brandon. "Come on you already agreed to go on a date."

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Brandon said.

"Just hear me out. Her name is Flora and Stella says she's really sweet and very pretty. She also has a thing for flowers." Sky said.

"Stella said that," Brandon questioned.

Sky titled his head and avoided Brandon's eyes as he said, "Well not in those exact words."

"Huh," Brandon responded.

"Come on, it will be great." Sky said.

"Whatever," Brandon started to reply but was interrupted as an arm landed on both Sky and Brandon shoulders.

"I thought you already knew Sky, Brandon doesn't like those prissy fairy girls." A masculine voice said from between the two specialist's.

Brandon and sky turned their heads to see a young man in the same uniform as them with magenta hair and violet eyes.

"Riven! What are you doing here?" Brandon said in surprise.

"I thought you were on stable duty?" Sky questioned.

"Oh that? I traded with Timmy." Riven answered.

"Timmy huh?" Brandon asked.

"Yep. Said that he was looking forward to it. Anyway like I was saying. Brandon's not into those Alfea girl's, he's all about those bad girls. Of course I would have thought you'd be happy what with the Cloud Tower girls visiting." Riven explained as he smirked at Brandon.

Unbeknownst to Sky and Brandon, Riven words had drawn the attention of several witches that where nearby.

"That's not it," Brandon denied.

Riven smiled at Brandon as he pushed the two specialist away and then said "well that's uncalled for. If you're not interested in witches just say so. I mean yeah I heard those rumors too. The ones that say witches are selfish, vain and well down right unattractive but hey there's no need for name calling."

"What did he say?" A shrill voice whispered.

"Vain?! What are we fairies?" Another witch questioned

"He's just like all the others!" another voice claimed.

As the whispers increased Brandon and Sky noticed the crowd they had drawn. In particular the many angry teenage witches whose hands began to glow in a multitude of dark colors.

"This is not good," Brandon muttered as Sky whispered, "oh no."

"Your welcome!" Riven called out as he ducked into an open door and jumped out of the rooms open window.

* * *

Bloom walked along the dirt path or at least what she assumed was a dirt path. Bloom wasn't sure how long she had been wandering around but it felt like hours.

Stopping Bloom looked up at the treetops, "Urg. This is going nowhere." Thinking to herself Bloom wondered, "Maybe if I climb one of these trees I can see the school?"

Bloom headed over to one of the trees and eyed it. All she had to do was get to the top.

But Bloom never got a chance to climb the tree for at that very moment a loud explosion was heard and a flash of light was seen.

The explosion itself was so powerful that it caused the ground to shake. Bloom found herself trying to keep her balance.

"Wow wow," Bloom cried out as she wobbled holding her hands out trying to steady herself.

It was then that Bloom heard someone give a shout in surprise and something large and heavy landed in her arms.

Bloom looked down in shock as she found her arms holding up some guy in a blue and white uniform. Unfortunately Bloom didn't have long to stare because the weight of the man in her arms was too much and she ended up dropping the guy.

To make matters worse something hard fell down from above and struck Bloom on the head causing her to lose her balance and trip on a tree root. Bloom shut her eyes as she fell, only to realize that she hadn't hit the ground. Instead she felt two large hands holding her up. Opening her eyes Bloom found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes and a pale face that was framed by long black hair.

The young man whispered out, "Hi."

"Um Hi," Bloom muttered feeling her own face heat up. A moment of eerie silence passed between the two until Bloom realized the awkward position she was in and asked, "Do you mind letting me go."

"Oh yes, of course," the man said as he blushed and sat up pushing Bloom into a less awkward position that allowed Bloom to fall back onto her bottom.

As Bloom put her hands on the ground, bracing herself to stand up, her hands brushed against what felt like paper. Looking down Bloom noticed paper scattered everywhere. Off to the side on Bloom's left was a large notebook. Bloom then felt her head ache and realized this must have been what had hit her.

Hearing movement Bloom watched as the young man she had just met began picking up all the pages around himself. Realizing that these must belong to him Bloom began helping by picking up the notebook and several of the papers.

As the man turned around Bloom handed over the papers she had picked up.

The man blushed a bit and mumble, "thank you."

"Your welcome," Bloom answered. She then reached down too pick up another paper only to notice the elegant drawing that was on it

"Wow! Did you draw this?" Bloom asked in wonder showing the young man the picture she had picked up.

The young man shyly ducked his head and nodded.

"That's incredible, the lines invoke such a feel of movement," Bloom said as she gently traced the drawing of a bird taking flight.

"Thank you," the man said in surprised. Then with a gentle smile asked, "are you an artist?"

"Well I was considering it. I had applied to several artist schools but after I found out I had powers," Bloom then held up her hand and gathered a bit of energy that gave off a warm orange glow.

Bloom then noticed another paper on the ground and picked it up with a smile on her face

"Wait not that one!" Was the flustered cry of the Black haired man.

"You don't need to be so embarrassed, your drawing are really good." Bloom began to say then looked down at the drawing and paused. The paper that Bloom had picked up was a drawing of her.

"Oh?!" Bloom said, "you were drawing me?"

"Well no, maybe, yes…" the young man admitted. "Your not mad?"

"Well no and yes" Bloom said.

"What do you mean?" The man questioned.

"I don't have a problem with a guy drawing a beautiful picture of me." Bloom explained, "but this means that you've been watching me stumble around this forest lost and confused."

The man looked a bit sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. He then said, "Only for a while. I mean you've only passed through this area four or five times."

"Really only four or five times," Bloom asked in fake surprise.

"Maybe, sometimes I get a bit distracted when I draw." The man admitted.

"Mm hmm I see." Bloom said.

"So I take it that you were lost?" The man asked.

"I suppose if you consider not knowing where you are or where to go. Then yes I suppose I am lost." Bloom answered.

"Although it's a bit surprising." The man wondered out loud.

"Surprising?" Bloom questioned.

"Well your school isn't that close by. I mean how did an Alfea fairy get all the way over here?" The man said.

Bloom froze, looking the young man in the eye she said, "I don't go to Alfea. I'm from Cloud Tower, we were invited to come to Red Fountain today."

The man looked at Bloom for a second in surprise then smiled "I see. That makes a lot more sense. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Helia a specialist from Red Fountain."

"It's very nice to meet you Helia, I'm Bloom." Bloom said.

Helia then stood up and held out his hand. "Well Bloom, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you back to Red Fountain."

Blushing Bloom replied, "of course."

Bloom took Helia's hand, which helped Bloom up and the two walked off into the woods in the direction Bloom hoped lay Red Fountain.

* * *

As Bloom and Helia made there way back to the school, sounds of fighting could be heard. The scene that Bloom and Helia saw after making there way through the forest was one of complete chaos. Red Fountain school grounds where covered in scorch marks and giant icicles.

"Wow this looks pretty bad!" Bloom exclaimed

"It's actually not that bad." Assured Helia.

"Really?" Bloom questioned doubtfully.

"Sure. At least the school isn't on fire…this time." Helia replied.

Bloom stared at Helia for a few seconds then sighed,"I cant tell if your being serious or not."

"Well…" Helia began to say but was interrupted as a feminine voice yelled out.

"That's enough! I want all of you to get on the buses right now. Ms. Helena if you throw that hex by the darkness you will be stuck in detention for the rest of the year."

Bloom turned to Helia and the two shared a look.

"You over there!" A voice shouted out startling Bloom and Helia.

"Get to the buses now!" professor Ediltrude called out.

"Yes professor." Bloom replied. Turning to Helia, Bloom said "Um it was nice to meet you Helia."

Helia smiled and replied, "The pleasure was all mine."

"Buses now!" A voice cried out.

"Bye" Bloom said as she ran too the buses

"Mmm bye," Helia called out.

As Bloom ran towards the buses she passed two specialist's, one with brown hair and the other with blonde.

"All I'm saying is that you need to loosen up and a girlfriend would defiantly help with that. I know you can't commit to anything right know but dating is all about having some fun and meeting new people" Sky told Brandon.

As Sky kept talking Brandon watched as a redhead ran passed him.

"Hey, who's that?" Brandon asked.

"Uh who?" Sky questioned.

Brandon pointed behind him, "That girl that ran past with the red hair."

Brandon watched the girl quickly turn a corner and run out of sight, "Not sure. She doesn't look like a Cloud Tower witch though. Why?"

"I don't know? She looked pretty cute though." Brandon answered.

Sky suddenly slapped Brandon on the back shouting out, "That's the spirit."

Brandon rolled his eyes as they kept walking a small smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

Bloom hurried to the buses ducking her head as she passed professor Ediltrude. Bloom hopped onto the closet bus and walked down the row.

"Bloom." Someone called out.

Looking over Bloom noticed Mirta and Lucy sitting down towards the back of the bus.

"We saved you a seat," Mirta said.

Bloom happily took the seat and smiled at Mirta, "so you guys have fun?"

"I'm not sure if I would call what happened fun?" Mirta said.

"It was awesome!" Lucy declared.

"Maybe…" Mirta said then trailed off. Mirta turned to Bloom and asked, "What happened to you? It was like you disappeared when we got off the bus."

"Oh I um sort of got lost in the woods." Bloom admitted.

"How does that happen?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know," Bloom truthfully answered.

"That must have sucked," Mirta said.

"No, actually it was kind of fun." Bloom said.

"Fun?" Mirta and Lucy questioned.

"Yeah" Bloom said with a big smile.

* * *

authors note: So you may have noticed that it took me a while to update. This chapter went through a lot of editing. I feel so bad going so long without updating. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter. wouldnt let me upload this chapter, so i had to copy and paste.

Yes, once again Helia shows up early (just like in my other fic 'so it was a dream'). There's a reason for this and its not just because Helia is one of my favs. No, this does not mean that Helia is Blooms love interest. It's just that since Helia was absent during the first season, he's the easiest specialist to use.

Now about Bloom's lines with Helia's drawing. Yes, Flora says a similar if not the same thing too Helia in season 2. The reason why I'm having Bloom say them is because it always bothered me how in first episode we see signs that Bloom is an artist with the drawings and art supplies in her room. Also I did a bit of research on schools in Italy and if I remember this right its either the equivalent of Jr. high or high school when students go to a school that focuses on a career they want. So by the time Stella meets Bloom she should have an idea of what field she wants to work in if not a particular career. Every winx girl but Bloom has their own interest or niche. Musa has music, Tecna has technology, Flora has plants, Stella has fashion, Aisha has sports.

For those wandering about 'so it was a dream' chapter 5, I'm almost done but I've been having some trouble with a fight scene. It's going to take a while for me to put it up after I finish the rough draft.

Now if you're interested in 'so it was a dream' I have a quick question for you. Would you rather have chapter 5 spilt in two. That way when I finish editing the first half I can put it up as a cliffhanger, then put up part 2 later. Or would you prefer waiting longer as I edit the whole thing so you get one giant chapter.

Reviews: I love getting review and hearing what my readers think of my fic's, if you see anything interesting and want to ask a question/comment about the fic or something unrelated go ahead. Also let me know if you want your questions or suggestions answered in a pm or the next chapter.

Peacelovefairy: thanks for the review. Glad to hear you like it so far.

DreadedCandiru2: thank you for the review I couldn't help but laugh after reading it. I always felt that Bloom was a positive influence on Stella and without her things would be very different. I hope you like where I'm going with it because I'm certainly enjoying writing it XP.

Marshman101: thanks for the review. yeah in the cartoon we defiantly saw signs that Bloom would make a pretty good witch and with Mirta we saw that not all witches are evil. I'm defiantly going to continue.

NewUnitedEmpire: Glad you like it so far. I meant that I've read two or three fics where either Bloom is a witch or she started out as a witch. While those fics where interesting none of them were exactly what I wanted to read. So I decided to write my own fic about it.

Plasma57: Glad you like the concept of the story. Updates will be unpredictable at best and will happen when I have both the time and inspiration to write a chapter.

Trixy Trix Princess of Dark: thanks for the review and glad your liking it so far. That was only chapter 1 and this update is chapter 2. So it's currently on going.

Guest: updated. I've been working on 'So it was a dream' but I keep getting stuck. So far chapter 5 of 'so it was a dream' is almost twice as long as this chapter. Please be patient for updates. The only one who can make me stop writing Naruto are the plot bunnies.

Hivedragon: continued! Don't worry Bloom will be a student at Cloud Tower for many chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own winx club in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit off of it.

Warning: this fic contains non canon events, ooc-ness, what might appeared to be character bashing but isn't, violence and cussing.

Warning: this chapter has a lot of world building.

* * *

Witch or Fairy? Ch3 part 1

A typical day in the life of a witch?

With a start Bloom sat forward letting out a gasp. As she took a look at her unfamiliar surroundings she noticed the other girls around her and realized she was in class.

"Whoops," Bloom mumbled as she brought her hand to her mouth and noticed drool. "So embarrassing."

As she wiped her mouth Bloom noticed a girl a few seats away staring at her. Bloom smiled and gave what she thought was a friendly wave. The girl pointedly looked away.

Giving a dejected sigh Bloom looked around the room taking in the many candles and the way they cast shadows along the room, which gave the room an eerie look.

Sighing again Bloom looked off to the side as she got lost in her thoughts. Since school had officially started and the rest of the students had arrived Bloom had been excited to meet new people and make some friends. The reality though was that witches didn't seem to be too interested in being friends. They either wanted to be left alone or if they had to, they hung out with their roommates.

Bloom thought about her own roommates, 'Mirta seemed really nice. As for Lucy, she kind of grew on you.'

Bloom supposed that the biggest hurdle was the fact that the two girls have been best friends for years. It made it a little hard for Bloom to find a place to fit in with their little group.

As Bloom thought this she took notice as the last of the students entered the class. Watching them she saw a familiar mop of red hair. Green eyes met Bloom's blue and Bloom once again found herself waving and was happily surprised to see that Mirta waved back.

As Mirta took a seat Bloom noticed the taller girl next to Mirta. Lucy scolded at the class and made no move to look over at Bloom.

'It isn't too bad,' Bloom reasoned to herself, 'Mirta is super nice and seemed to want to be friends. Lucy though… I'm sure things will work out…maybe."

All too suddenly the class went deathly quite and Bloom watched as a rather tall woman with dark blue eyes and black and white hair walked into the room. The woman came to a stop at the desk that sat in the center of the room. The woman then turned causing her hair to flare out around her and her dark blue eyes to flash. The woman had a hard look to her face as she stared at the students.

"Good day, I am Professor Ediltrude. As you all know this is the Introduction to Hex's and Curses class. If you didn't know that there is very little hope for you and I suggest that you leave," the Professor Ediltrude explained.

As the class remained silent the as professor Ediltrude continued, "In this class you will learn the differences between hex's, curses, and jinxes, the importance of them and the time and place when they are strategically of use."

Taking a breath the professor explained, "this is a mandatory class and all first years are required to take it. It is also important to know that failure is not option. If you fail this class you will be expelled."

A collective gasp passed through the class as the students took in this information.

A girl with slick back brown hair raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Alley,"

"But professor if we fail cant we take the class again?" Alley asked.

Professor Ediltude glared at the class as she answered, "If any of you are so simple minded that you cant retain the required material for this class the first time, its doubtful you would be able to a second time."

"Now then enough of this chatter," professor Ediltrude said. "I will now go over the basic. Jinxes, hex's and curses differ from each other greatly not only do they have varying degrees of success they also differ in how they're cast and the usefulness in different situation."

Professor Ediltude paused and looked around the class frowning she screamed, "Well why aren't you writing this down!?"

In a moment the students of the class grabbed for their notebooks and pen and started furiously writing.

One eyebrow lifting professor Ediltrude snorted and continued speaking, "Jinxes are perhaps the most basic spell a witch can learn. They often don't require a vocal incantation, instead they can be cast silently but it should be noted that certain spoken words can enhance their potency. The intent of a jinx is to bring bad luck to ones target. While this may not at seem like an effective way to deal with an enemy, you should never underestimate a bit of bad luck at the most opportune moment."

"A hex is a product of a spell or ritual cast with evil intent. They differ in potency and some require multiple casters to perform or too reach their full potential." Professor Ediltrude explained, " witches often prefer to work alone because of this often times a witch will need to spend time and resources to cast a hex by herself."

"Finally curses are perhaps what you all are most familiar with in this class." Professor said as she smirked.

As professor Ediltrude said this the students within the class snickered between each other.

"A curse relies on a word or a personal gesture and requires an enormous amount of emotion to be cast. Its most basic use is to invoke power to inflict harm and or punishment on someone." Professor Ediltrude explained, "many of you have most likely used a curse at some point before you even entered Cloud Tower."

"The effect's of a curse relies on one's emotion, as such the power of a curse will differ between castings and casters." Professor Ediltrude continued, "It should also be mentioned that curses can be the most difficult spell to counter or break."

"Before any of you even think about throwing around a curse or hex you will be spending the next two months learning basic counters and dispels." Professor Ediltrude said as she ignored the collective groans of the class, "I'm sure you've all heard about the first year and the midnight curse."

As the class continued on Bloom furiously wrote. While Headmistress Griffin had been willing to give Bloom a few basic lessons before school started she had never gone into such detail about the workings of spells.

….

As the students fled out of the classroom Bloom followed the stream of students. Intending to head back to her room Bloom had planned to go over her notes and text books in hopes that she would be able to get ahead early on in the class. But Blooms plans were altered as she felt a tug on her arm. Looking over to whoever or whatever had pulled her arm Bloom found herself looking at Mirtas smiling face.

Mirta gave another tug and pulled Bloom off to the side.

"Hey!" Bloom said.

"Hey," Mirta responded then said, "we were going to go too Magix…that is Lucy and I."

"Magix?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, you know it's the city near Cloud Tower." Mirta explained, "Lucy heard there's a restaurant that all the students from Cloud Tower visit. We thought maybe you would like to come with."

"Really?" Bloom said in surprise, "yeah that would be great!"

"Lucy already headed back to our room to drop off our books," Mirta said. "She wants to go to Magix as soon as possible. I'm going to go meet her right now."

"Oh," Bloom said as she shifted the books in her arms around. Bloom supposed that she would need to stop by their room herself and put her books away. She would also have to grab her purse and some money.

"The buses from Cloud Tower to Magix come pretty frequent so if we leave without you the next buss shouldn't be long." Mirta unsurely explained, "the bus stop can be found at the road at the bottom of Cloud Tower."

"Ah," Bloom said as she thought, 'I think I remember the professors talking about that in orientation.'

"Is that okay?" Mirta asked worriedly, "if you feel uncomfortable taking the bus by yourself I could go with you. I mean Lucy's really impatient so there's a chance that she might leave and I'll have to take the next bus anyway."

" That's okay, I'll catch up with you guys in Magix," Bloom said to reassure Mirta.

"You sure?" Mirta asked not fully believing that Bloom was fine with taking the bus by herself.

"Of course," Bloom confidently said.

"I've taken the bus by myself before," Bloom explained but left out the fact that she had only ridden on buses on earth.

"Mmm," Mirta began to say still unsure.

"Really I'll be fine," Bloom reassured Mirta.

"Okay I guess," Mirta finally agreed.

"Oh, but first tell me where you guys will be at," Bloom said.

"Right, we'll be at the Bubbling Cauldron. Its' on witches ave." Mirta explained.

"Got it," Bloom said. "Then I'll see you and Lucy soon."

"Okay," Mirta said unsurely before she ran off down the hallway with the intention of meeting up with Lucy.

Bloom watched Mirta go and once she was out of sight she ran in the opposite direction to her room.

As she reached her room Bloom slammed the door open and took notice of both Mirta and Lucy beds and the book bags on top of them.

'Lucy must have already dropped Mirta and her things off.' Bloom thought, 'I have to hurry. If I'm fast enough I should be able to catch up to them at the bus stop.'

Running over to her bed Bloom dropped her books on top of her bed then turned around and ran back out the door.

Outside the door Bloom paused then said, "my wallet!"

Turning around Bloom headed back inside her room and ran over to her desk rummaging around inside a draw she finally pulled out a blue wallet. Checking the contents Bloom frowned and opened another draw to her desk and pulled out a box. Opening the box Bloom took out some of the money her parents had given her before she left.

Ms. Griffin had explained that Bloom was being accepted as a scholarship student, as such Bloom would not be required to pay tuition.

Blooms parents though had been worried about spending money for food, clothes, school materials like textbooks. So they had given Bloom quiet a bit of spending money.

"I should be careful with how I spend this," Bloom muttered, "but I've never been to a magical city before." Thinking about it Bloom eventually decided to take half of the contents of the box and stuffed it into her wallet.

"I'll just have to be really careful the rest of the year," Bloom said. Bloom then grabbed a blue purse that hung off her bed and shoved her wallet inside.

Kiko who had just woken up from his nap looked curiously up at Bloom.

"You guard the place while where gone," Bloom said happily as she began to leave.

Kiko saluted Bloom with a serious expression. As Bloom left Kiko plopped back down and decided to go back to sleep.

…..

Bloom ran down the hallways and turned a corner. She came to an abupt stop as she found herself before headmistress Griffin.

"Headmistress Griffin," Bloom said while catching her breath.

"Bloom," headmistresses Griffin said in acknowledgement and then asked, "now where in the Magix Dimension are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh um," Bloom said, "to Magix."

Headmistress Griffins eyes narrowed at Bloom answer and said, "I didn't realize that the first year lesson plan was so easy that students wouldn't need to study for their classes."

Bloom gulp and stuttered out, "actually I was going to study when I get back from Magix um… its just that Mirta and Lucy invited me and…."

"I see," Ms. Griffin said, "then I suppose you already converted your currency."

"Converted?" Bloom asked.

"Yes I would think it would be highly embarrassing if one was to go pay only to find that their foreign currency wasn't excepted," MS Griffin explained.

'Oh no,' Bloom thought in panic. 'I hadn't even thought about the idea that the money I have wouldn't be useable in the Magix Dimension…what do I do?'

"Luckily Cloud Tower has its own currency exchange," headmistress Griffin stated.

"What really?!" Bloom asked hopefully.

"Of course, many of our students come from worlds that use different currency." Headmistress griffin explained, "its just more convenient for students if we can exchange currency here, how do you think students can pay for the shuttle to Magix?"

"I see," Bloom said in realization. 'If the civilizations in the Magix Dimension run in a similar way to earth then there would be a need for currency. That would also mean there was a strong chance that different planets had different forms of currency. If students received money from home they would need to exchange that currency to what was accepted on Magix.'

"In any case follow me," Ms. Griffin said as she walked away.

Bloom followed behind Ms. Griffin not paying much attention to the walls that slid away and reformed around them. In Blooms mind she tried to think about how the currency exchange would work. On earth the value of the dollar was different from country to country. Is that how it would work here? But then again, is earth currency even worth anything in the Magix Dimension?

Startled out of her thoughts Blooms head snapped up as she heard Ms. Griffin clear her throat. Bloom took notice of her new surroundings and realized that she was in headmistress Griffins office. The last time she had been here was when she was receiving a remedial lesson in spell casting.

Bloom realized that she must have been so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't been paying attention where she was going. Feeling embarrassed Bloom felt her face heat up with a blush and smiled nervously at headmistress Griffin who had already taken a seat behind her desk.

Headmistress Griffin's eyebrow lifted slightly as she watched Bloom. Not taking her eyes off the girl, Ms. Griffin pulled on a desk drawer and reached inside taking out what appeared to be a plastic rectangle of some sort. To Bloom it almost looked like a blank credit or debit card.

Headmistress Griffin held out the card to Bloom, gesturing for Bloom to take it.

Bloom gingerly took the plastic looking card and stared at it. As she turned it around in her hands Bloom for the life of her couldn't understand what the thing was suppose to be.

"This will be both your student identification card," headmistress Griffin stated.

"Really?" Bloom asked, "but its blank…"

Ms. Griffin explained, "To activate the card you must focus your magic on it."

Bloom stared at the card for a moment and then very cautiously started to focus some of her magic on the card. In a matter of seconds a red glow surrounded the card and as the glow diminished Bloom saw that the card had change colors. The card was now a mixture of purple, black and red. On the top left was a barcode; under the bar code was Blooms name, a set of numbers, the words student identification and then the words Cloud Tower. On the right side was a picture of Bloom. Turning the card around Bloom found a silver strip much like the ones seen on credit cards.

"Your identification card also works as a credix card," Ms Griffin informed Bloom.

"Credit card?" Bloom asked.

"No, that's credix," Ms. Griffin corrected, "credix are the main source of currency on Magix. Most of the inhabitants put their money into a bank. They then use a credix card to spend that money."

"So its like a debit card but I don't…" Bloom began to say only to be interrupted by Headmistress Griffin.

Ms. Griffin continued on, "the students that come to Cloud Tower come from various worlds. Each world will often use a different type of currency and not every student has access to an exchange center to change it to credix. Because of this Cloud Tower has allowed for our student identification cards to double as a credix card. So that students can easily exchange their currency."

"I see," Bloom said in understanding. "But how do I exchange my money?"

"As the headmistress of Cloud Tower I have the ability to do that," Ms. Griffin explained.

"Oh," Bloom mumbled.

"Simply hand over your identification card and any currency you want to exchange," Ms. Griffin said.

"Um sure," Bloom muttered as she handed her ID card to Ms. Griffin. Bloom then reached for her purse and pulled out her wallet. Quickly grabbing the cash inside she handed the money to headmistress Griffin.

Ms. Griffin placed both the ID card and the money on her desk. Ms. Griffin gently tapped Blooms ID card, then placed her hand on the money. As Bloom watched the cash on Ms. Griffin's desk vanished in a purple light. Ms. Griffin then tapped the ID card twice and then handed the card back to Bloom.

Bloom took the card and stared at it. The front of the card looked the same but when she turned it over she found a picture of a witch's hat and broomstick, circled by the words " Witches Bank of Magix."

"The Witches Bank of Magix is a major bank in the Magix Dimension," Ms. Griffin explained, "there happens to be a Witches Bank of Magix in Magix. So if you have any question I would suggest you visit them during your free time."

"Um," Bloom started to mumble. "How do I know how much money I have?"

Headmistress Griffin sighed then explained, "like when you first activated the ID card, simply focus some of your magic on the card."

Bloom focused some of her magic on the card and was surprised to see a beam of light come from the card, the light quickly expanded into a rectangle. On the rectangle of light Bloom found her name, an account number and information about her account balance.

"Wow," Bloom muttered, "this is convenient."

"Indeed," Ms. Griffin agreed as she stood up from her desk. Walking over to Bloom headmistress Griffin started herd Bloom out of her room.

"If I remember, you mentioned that you were going to magix with some friends." Ms. Griffin stated.

As Bloom started to walk she lost concentration on the ID card, which caused the rectangle screen to disappear.

"That's right," Bloom confirmed.

"In that case you may want to hurry along," Ms. Griffin suggested as she led Bloom outside her office.

As Bloom was forced out of the office she turned around to look at headmistress Griffin and saw Ms. Griffin give Bloom a once over.

"Perhaps your roommates can give you a few pointers on how to fit in," headmistress Griffin suggested before she shut her door in Blooms face.

Shocked Bloom stared at headmistress Griffins door.

Did headmistress Griffin just imply that the way that I dress doesn't fit in at Cloud Tower?" Bloom muttered.

Bloom stared at Ms. Griffins door for a few more minutes then turned around and started to walk away. As she continued to walk Bloom increased her paced until she was running down the halls. Bloom soon found herself almost running into a pair of witches. Quickly maneuvering out of the way Bloom continued down the hall.

From behind her Bloom heard the shout, "watch it!"

"Sorry!" Bloom yelled back without stopping.

'Great,' Bloom thought. 'Just hoped I can make it to Magix in time to catch up with Mirta and Lucy.'

'I mean Mirta did say the two of them would wait but Lucy doesn't seem that patient' Bloom thought 'it would suck if I cant find them. What was the place that Mirta said they would be waiting at the Bubbling cauldron or something?'

As Bloom exited cloud tower she let out a sigh. Running down the spiraling road Bloom skidded over the loose gravel.

Reaching the bottom of the path Bloom found herself in a dense forest. Bloom pushed against branches and bushes that where around her.

"The road has to be somewhere around here," Bloom muttered as she continued to made her way through the forest. Suddenly Bloom's foot caught on a tree root causing Bloom to fall forward.

Bloom fell through several bushes and hit the cold hard ground.

"Ow," Bloom cried out in pain as she picked herself up and took a look at her surroundings.

The bushes she had fallen through had revealed a road.

"Finally," bloom muttered. "You would think someone would clear a path from Cloud Tower to the road."

Bloom looked to her left and saw road and trees. Looking to her right Bloom saw a pink and purple sign with a picture of a bus on it.

"Is that the bus stop?" Bloom wondered out loud as she walked over to the sign.

Curiously Bloom examined the sign. There was no bench for people to sit on as they waited for the bus or even a list of times or routes.

'Mirta said the bus comes pretty frequently. Is that why they don't have any bus times listed?' Bloom was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't even notice as a white and blue bus pulled up beside her.

The doors of the bus opened, revealing a young man with brown hair and green eyes sitting behind the steering wheel of the bus. He stared out the door at Bloom, realizing the girl wasn't paying attention the young man called out.

"Need a lift?" The young man asked.

Bloom jumped in surprise and spun around to see the bus. Getting over her shock Bloom smiled and gave a nerves laugh.

"Whoops," Bloom said. "I wasn't really paying attention."

The bus driver smiled patiently and waited for Bloom to board the bus.

When Bloom stepped onto the bus she started to grow concerned. How exactly was she suppose to pay for the bus, was she suppose to use her credix card. Their didn't seem to be anywhere to scan her card.

"First time on a bus," the driver asked.

Bloom surprised stuttered, "um well no but this is my first time on a bus in Magix."

"I see." The bus driver supplied, "I'm Arnold by the way."

"Oh nice to meet you Arnold," Bloom said. "I'm Bloom."

Arnold smiled and explained, "Buses run pretty frequently between the schools Cloud Tower, Alfea, Red Fountain and Magix. You can also use your student card to check on the bus schedule."

"You can?" Bloom asked.

"Sure just point it at the bus sign and a list should pop up of the buses schedule," Arnold said.

"Anyway the only other thing you really need to know is how to pay," Arnold said. He then pointed to the dashboard where a large circler green light shone. "Just place your card over the scanner and it will charge you the bus faire."

"Oh, I see," Bloom said.

Bloom grabbed her purse and took out her student card. Waving her card over the green light she heard a dinging sound and the light flashed blue.

"Blue means its been accepted," Arnold explained, "if it flashes red that mean its been rejected."

"Seems simple enough. Thank you," Bloom said.

"Your welcome," Arnold replied. "Anyway take a seat and we'll be on are way."

"Right," Bloom said as she turned to take a seat.

"Next stop Magix!" Arnold declared as the bus took off.

* * *

I finally updated! For anyone who thought that this fic was dead….IT LIVES! I also may have pmed everyone a second time who reviewed because I couldn't remember everyone I replied too. So sorry about that.

So I decided to break this chapter up. My hope is that by breaking this chapter into 2 or 3 chapters I wont be too overwhelmed and I will be able to get this fic out faster. Cross your fingers people.

This whole part of chapter 3 is basically dealing with world building. It's not that fun but I promise the next part will be more entertaining. (probably)

One thing that really bugged me about the Winx Club show was how they didn't really talk about currency. I mean Bloom is from earth, which isn't part of the Magix Dimension. It's unlikely earth currency would be accepted but Bloom did use her money in the early episodes. She bought herself food and a dress.

I would like to thank everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed last chapter. Special thanks to all you wonderful people that reviewed. If you reviewed and you were logged in I should have sent you a response and for all the guest reviewers you can find your response down below.

Reviews

Guest: its so interesting when I get reviews that don't like Bloom and Sky together. Thank you for the review. I still haven't decided on pairings yet. But if it makes you feel any better, in the chapters I've outlined so far there isn't much Sky and Bloom interaction.

Guest: thanks for the review. While I haven't picked pairing yet, Helia and Bloom will be interacting with each other quite a bit. Because Helia was MIA in the first season so its really easy to just throw him into different scenes without having to worry about messing up something. Whether this becomes something more than friendship you'll have to wait and see.

Guest: Thank you. I'm happy to see you like this fic so far and yay it's updated.


End file.
